Ep. 17: The Amazing Silver-Colored Man
is the seventeenth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It serves as the storytelling function of a mid-season/season premiere for the series following the 35th anniversary movie, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, as well as featuring the debut of the Gokaiger's sixth member, Gokai Silver. Synopsis When Navi's next clue mentions a "Silver Man," the Gokaiger crew goes out to find him using the sixth warrior Ranger Keys acquired from Basco ta Jolokia to fight Action Commander Almadon who wants to bomb the city. And the Gokaigers are approached by an Earthling young man who wants to be their sixth member. Plot The Gokaigers find themselves fighting swarms of Zgormin units with GokaiOh, using the Magi GokaiOh and Deka GokaiOh modes before finishing off the last swarm with the Gokai All Hedders Great Charge - all while a heavily enthusiastic young man watches the battle. Still happy about acquiring the 15 Ranger Keys from Basco ta Jolokia as well as eleven Greater Powers in their recent battle alongside the Goseigers, the crew receive a new clue from Navi, which is to look for a "silver man". They begin their search at a park, where they bump into an overweight jogger wearing a silver track suit - whom they quickly ignore. Then they meet Gai Ikari - who criticizes Captain Marvelous for not helping a boy who tripped and fell in front of him. After ignoring Gai, the crew continue moving forward until they encounter Action Commander Almadon and a platoon of Gormin Sailors, who are carrying a bomb. The Gokaigers quickly dispose of the Gormin Sailors and the bomb before transforming into TimeFire, MagiShine, MegaSilver, DragonRanger and AbareKiller and attacking Arumadon. However, Arumadon is protected by a barrier generated by his collar as he fires electric bolts at the Gokaigers, until Gokai Green (as Dragon Ranger) uses his Zyusoken to deactivate the collar - causing the Action Commander to retreat. Aboard the Gigant Horse, Arumadon is reprimanded by Warz Gill for failing his mission. After Arumadon leaves the bridge, Warz devises a plot with Insarn that involves the Action Commander. Meanwhile, the Gokaigers once again bump into Gai - who tells them he is a fan of Super Sentai and wants to be friends with them. They quickly brush him off and return to the Gokai Galleon, where Navi yells at them for not continuing their quest. Suspecting the overweight jogger from the park to be the person they are looking for, they ask around for his location until they find him eating hotdogs at the park. Suddenly, they are attacked by Almadon and his Gormin platoon. The Gokaigers charge at their enemies when, all of a sudden, Gai gets between them and changes into Gokai Silver. The Gokaigers are shocked to see an Earthling possess a Ranger Key while the silver Gokaiger dispatches the Gormin Sailors around him with his Gokai Spear. He then charges at Almadon, but the Action Commander's barrier proves too powerful for him. Meanwhile, Warz reveals to Damaras that Insarn planted an explosive on the back of Almadon's collar, secretly making him a suicide bomber to eliminate the Gokaigers once and for all. During the fight, Don is about to strike the back of the collar when Gai suddenly stops him, as he had noticed it being different from the previous fight. Gokai Silver then uses his spear to yank the collar off Almadon and throw it in the air before it explodes, which has the added effect of (unknowningly) making Warz pass out and Almadon completely vulnerable. He then finishes off the Action Commander with the Gokai Shooting Star attack. Ahim and Don then realize that he is indeed the silver man they are looking for. The Gokaigers then start asking him who he is and how he acquired his powers as he simply smiles at them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Fat Man: *Boy: *Tofu Shop Owner: Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Amazing Silver-Colored Man: **Gokai Red - TimeFire **Gokai Blue - MagiShine **Gokai Yellow - MegaSilver **Gokai Green - DragonRanger **Gokai Pink - AbareKiller **Gokai Silver - N/A *Ahim's Gokai Change into AbareKiller in this episode is notable in being the only time she changes into the "5th" member of the Abaranger, who is actually the team's Sixth Ranger. While Ahim does get a representative from this season in a later episode, it isn't what she expects. *This is the first time Marvelous and Don transform into a Ranger that is not one of their counterparts, although it is still their color. *All of the Gokai Changes in this episode foreshadow the new hero and his development for the next several episodes. **MegaSilver: First Silver Hero (introduced in this episode). **TimeFire, DragonRanger, AbareKiller: Source of the Silver Hero's power (introduced next episode). **MagiShine: First Gold Hero (his power-up). Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 38, The Circumstances, a Farewell, and the Tearful Birth. *The Gokaigers use the Gosei Headders, as this episode takes place after Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. **''199 Hero Great Battle'' also featured a quick cameo at the end by Gai, although he doesn't talk or appear in his civilian form. * The title of this episode is possibly a nod towards the Spider-Man TV show made by Toei that was integral in the creation of Super Sentai (Spider-Man is usually called "The Amazing Spider-Man"). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Super_sentai_history_%28English%29.png * The long winded self-introduction of Gokai Silver refers to the opening of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. The five colors that he listed are also the colors of the Gorengers, which is the most frequently used color scheme in Sentai (also used in Denshi Sentai Denziman, Choudenshi Bioman, Choushinsei Flashman, Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Choriki Sentai Ohranger, Gekisou Sentai Carranger, Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive, Mirai Sentai Timeranger, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, and Ressha Sentai ToQger). This list is in the order of the Gorengers, from Akarenger to Midorenger. ** "The bright red sun at my back and justice filling my blue soul! Bathed in yellow cheers that make my rosy cheeks flush with pink! I'm the green, freshly sprouted, new hero! Shining in the heavens, the name is ... Gokai Silver!" * When Navi does the Treasure Navigate, she quotes a line from Dairanger's ending theme, Ore-Tachi Muteki Sa!! Dairanger. * This episode is similar to the twenty-fourth episode of Megaranger: both introduce the 6th Ranger of the season, both of whom are silver-themed Rangers who aren't what they appear to the team when they first try to show up and help them out. This is likely intentional due to Yuusaku Hayakawa being the first Silver Ranger (MegaSilver) and Gai being the newest. Both episodes also involve a monster who appears to be upgraded after an initial battle with the Ranger team (Buffalo Nezire from Megaranger actually was, while Almadon only claimed to be as part of Warz's scheme of using him to blow the Gokaiger up). DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Ep. 17: The Amazing Silver-Colored Man, Ep. 18: The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill, Ep. 19: Armor of the 15 Warriors and Ep. 20: The Lost Forest. It was released on November 21, 2011. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 5.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 5, DVD cover GokaiVol05-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *Episode 17 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa